


Mayhem Prompt 1

by foodncomfort



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodncomfort/pseuds/foodncomfort
Summary: Mayhem Prompt from Discord.





	Mayhem Prompt 1

Weiss has wanted a motorcycle for a while. And the odds of her actually buying one at the moment is very low. However, the flyer the busty blonde is handing out is intriguing. It mentions free lessons, which will help her decide if she really wants one. 

“Miss, do I need to bring something for notes?” Weiss asks, curious. She thinks notes might help. The blonde laughs, and Weiss has to keep her eyes from wandering. 

“My name’s Yang, and no. It’s hands on experience with these two babes.” Yang says, winking and gesturing to herself and the motorcycle. Weiss flushes, thankful for the jerk behind her who starts making a fuss about the line taking forever. She excuses herself and carefully puts the flyer in her purse. 

The next morning is her free day, and after cleaning her purse out, she looks over the flyer again. It’s got Yang’s number and instructions on various things. Weiss double checks her calendar and decides to give Yang a call. 

“Hello, this is Yang.” Weiss sighs. Why does she sound so happy at 6 am?

“Yang, this is Weiss Schnee, you handed me a flyer the other day. I was wondering if I could stop by today for a lesson around noon?” Weiss asks. 

“Of course! I’ll set everything up! See you then.” Yang says before hanging up. Weiss eats a quick breakfast before showering and attempting to pick out an appropriate outfit. It takes longer than she would have liked to get ready, but she still ends up early to the lesson. 

Yang is outside, setting up two chairs near the bike. She waves excitedly at Weiss, who gives a small wave back. “Make yourself comfortable! I just have to get a few more things!” Yang calls out as she goes back into the cabin. Weiss seats herself and takes a look at the bike. 

The paint is wearing off, but the orange and yellows coupled with the sleek design look impressive. The tires are also in need of repair. Yang bursts out of the door with an armful of things that she places on the table. 

“I got us some waters, and since you’d mentioned notes the other day, I figured we could start out by reading the manual for Bumblebee here. There’s a notepad and pen here if you are wanting to take notes.” Yang says, smiling. 

Weiss reaches to take them just as Yang holds them up, and their hands brush against each other. Yang’s hands feel warm and soft. Weiss takes the Notepad and pen, while Yang opens the manual. 

“We’re going over the preparations to ride first.” Yang says. “You’ll need appropriate gear to ride a motorcycle. Once you have that, you’ll need to become familiar with the motorcycle, checking the motorcycle equipment, and then being a responsible rider.” Weiss jots everything down.

“The gear for the motorcycle, is it costly?” Weiss asks. She’ll need to know how much to save up for everything. Yang thinks for a bit. 

“Sometimes it can be. It depends on where you get it and the quality. I’ll lend you some of my gear for now, so you can get an idea. Follow me.” Yang says, before leading the way into the cabin. Everything looks handmade, from what Weiss can see. Yang’s room is surprisingly neat and spacious. There’s even a separate space for her gear. 

Yang brings out two helmets. “I think these are the only things of mine that’ll fit. Everything else you’ll have to shop for. I’ll help you with these.” Yang says, carefully putting the first helmet on Weiss’ head. “Let me know how tight the strap for your chin is, and how well you can see out of the sides.” 

“I can see fine out of the sides, but this doesn’t seem like adequate protection. The straps are tight enough though.” Weiss says. The other helmet looks like a fully covered one, which should keep her eyes safer. Yang helps her undo the first helmet and put on the second one. “This one is much better.” 

Yang nods, then helps her take the second one off. “Sorry, your hair’s gotten a bit messed up.” Yang says. They walk out of the cabin to a setting sun, showing that it’s gotten late. Yang helps her navigate to her car in the dark with a phone light. “Well, We’ll have to end this training here for now. I’ll see you next week if you’re free?” Yang asks. 

“Of course. I’ll pick you up from here and we can go shopping for gear before having lunch.” Weiss says, driving out of the parking space. Yang smiles, waving her off before she hears a shout. Rolling her window down, she looks out. 

“It’s a date then!” Yang yells with a wink. Weiss flushes before sputtering out a yes and speeding out of the driveway. She stumbles into her apartment thirty minutes later, already agonizing over what to wear. She texts Yang that she’s arrived home and will call her tomorrow to work out the details. Yang sends some emoji’s and says goodnight. Now, what to wear to their date?


End file.
